Vegeta and The Insane Fangirl
by Chibi Prince Vegeta
Summary: Petalstorm is a freaky fan-girl who loves to mess with people, how will little Prince Vegeta deal with her? Will she be blown to pieces? Or will Vegeta be killed by the annoying chatter from the Fangirl?-*Rated T for language and sexual reference*


Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z

I wrote this with another author named petalstorm over MSN so thats why the grammer sucks and its in the format that it is in

*whatever*- action

anything else is talking

ENJOY

Petalstorm:  
Baby Vegeta, you're...CUTE *runs off*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*blasts u into otherwworld* I AM NOT CUTE I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAYIANS! * stomps off angrily*

petalstorm:  
...kawaii... I didn't say you were cute that time, I merely said it in another language

Chibi Vegeta:  
bwahahah shes dead i will never hear here call me cute again!

petalstorm:  
*randomly appears with a teacup* GOT MILK?

Chibi Vegeta:  
No do i look like a cow to you? *blasts AGAIN into other world*  
petalstorm:  
*appears randomly* Whooa mario galaxy! *looks around* Hey Bowser..GOT MILK? AHHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHHA Bowser's got a TAIL,,cause he's a dino...SAUR ahahahahahhahaha And so are you *points at Vegeta*

Chibi Vegegta:  
*blast into wario demension* its impolite to point at royalty

petalstorm:  
Its impolite to blast people into another dimenesion just cause they want milk for THERE FREAKIN TEA! *mutters to herself* jackass

Chibi Vegeta:  
i am the prince of all saiyans im allowed to be rude *patented Vegeta smirk(tm)*

petalstorm:  
You a midjet...*flies to texas on a dishwasher*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*rolls eyes* IM NINE YOU BAKA, OF COURSE IM SHORT

petalstorm:  
..you still a midjet... *pokes head with teacup*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*blasts teacup b4 it hits head* how the hell did you get out of the wario demension? *shoves you into space pod set for the ice-jin planet in a bikini*

petalstorm:  
WEEEEEE I LOVE THIS RIDE... Omg its icey here, good thing I got this bikini...wow, I didn't know Vegeta shopped at garage

Chibi Vegeta:  
*rolls eyes AGAIN* Its my mothers

petalstorms:  
You stole your mothes bikini? Do you wear this in your spare time...*eyes go big*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*rolls eyes AGAIN then laugs as frieza obliterates demented version of you* *goes super sayian beats frieza's gay pink ass*

petalstorm"  
*comes back* Dragon ballsssssssss Chibi Vegeta:  
*goes wide eyed and disturbed* I havent learnd reproduction of dragons yet *shudders*  
petalstorm:  
If you want to know..*takes out vivid sketches*...I drew em myself *gives a big grin*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*blasts before i get TOO scard* *mutters to self* blood, guts, gore, death, and NORMAL sex pictures i can handle but dragons "doing it" drawn by an insane fangirl i cannot

petalstorm:  
Oh nu...mah wonderful sketches..Do you know how HARD it is to draw that..? *stop and snkickers* HAR! *bursts out laughing*

Chibi Vegeta:  
NO AND I DON"T CARE! *kills you AGAIN* *mutters to self* shes worse than nappa when hes off his riddilin

Petalstorm:  
*comes up from behind Vegeta* "Hey..guess what...?" she whispered

Chibi Vegeta:  
*atoumatically throws backwards ki charged fist into face without thinking*

petalstorm:  
Your ki tastes like rusty door hinges...*comes up from the dirt*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*patented Vegeta smirk(TM)* good

petalstorm:  
.*takes out gun* Look I have a gun, isn't cute? *pets gun*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*grabs muzzle, takes it away from you and ties it into a balloon/gun animal* now it is *hands back disturbing demon dog gun animal*

Petalsstorm:  
Omg...its ugly now, you mess up everything don't you Vegeta-kun?

Chibi Vegeta:  
first dont call me that and second yes, yes I do *smirks*

petalstorm:  
...Vegeta-kun...

Chibi Vegeta:  
*blasts*

petalstorm:  
AHHHH The smell of rusty door hinges in da air! *blasts off into space*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*sighs* i really need to find that freakiy fangirl some riddilin

petalstorm:  
*appears beside him* BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Chibi Vegeta:  
*shoves riddelen down throat*

petalstorm:  
*pukes it up* IT TASTES LIKE ASS...Hey Vegeta do you have adhd? Since you have these pills and all

Chibi Vegeta:  
*vegeta death glare* no its nappa's

petalstorm:  
LOL I like how you carry the meds! *walks off humming the tune of yugioh opening theme*

Chibi Vegeta:  
*glares at back of insane freak and stomps off to do whatever it is grumpy nine year old sayian prince's do*

TADA THE END LMAO NOW CLICK THE SHINEY BUTTON THAT SAYS "Riview This Story" GOOD RIVIEWERS *HANDS OVER VIRTUAL COOKIES TO ALL RIVIEWERS*  



End file.
